Se Nosso Amor Fosse Errado
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Jensen Ackles é muito talentoso, mas vai descobrir que Jared Padalecki complementa seu talento bem como complementa sua vida. Padackles. Slash.


**SE NOSSO AMOR FOSSE ERRADO...**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Jared Padalecki's POV**

 **Disclaimer** : Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização da autora desta ficção.

 **Categoria** : Slash M/M, Personagem Real (Padackles), Songfic (If Our Love is Wrong – Calum Scott)

* * *

Eu tenho tanto orgulho dele! Do talento dele, da capacidade de se soltar no palco embora seja bem reservado em sua vida pessoal.

Amo o jeito como ele canta, cheio de emoção, cheio de amor! A entrega dele, a sensação de que o coração dele explodirá.

Jensen não sabe fazer nada por fazer, nem pela metade. Ele somente sabe fazer bem, fazer bem feito e ser intenso em tudo!

Seja atuando, cantando ou dublando, Jensen tem a intensidade de estrelas colidindo!

Adoro o jeito como ele me olha e me faz sentir único no mundo. Não há nada mais quando os olhos dele estão nos meus.

Mesmo assim...

Ah, não vou ficar batendo na tecla de que há homofobia e gente preconceituosa no mundo, vou apenas dizer que ainda não podemos ser tão amorosos um com o outro como gostaríamos.

Em parte pelo respeito às nossas esposas, mães de nossos filhos. Oh, elas sabiam exatamente no que estavam se metendo quando começamos a sair. Nunca escondemos que tínhamos algo mas nosso coração sempre será grande o bastante para mais amor.

Oh, sim, porque eu amo Genevieve e Jensen ama Danneel, só que isso não impede que eu e ele tenhamos todo esse incrível amor borbulhando dentro de nós. Somos uma grande e insana família onde nada é proibido, a não ser magoar uns aos outros.

Temos nossos próprios arranjos e sabemos que muita gente jamais entenderia. Ora, o mundo já não entende porque eu tenho depressão e ansiedade, não compreende o quão protetor Jensen pode ser e não compreende como eu posso amar um homem se minha esposa é uma gostosa.

Só que eu não me rotulo, não me prendo ao que seja o normal e sei que Jensen é completamente igual.

No momento estamos traçando planos paralelos ao de atores. Não seremos jovens, lindos e perseguidos por fãs a vida inteira. Jensen acabou de fazer quarenta anos, não somos mais garotinhos descobrindo nossos potenciais e saciando nossa intensa atração sexual. Isso já passou.

Somos dois homens de família que, por acaso, também são apaixonados um pelo outro.

"Ei, o que você está fazendo?"

Jensen entra na sala de nosso apartamento em Vancouver e está sorrindo e esse sorriso dele é lindo, sempre lindo. Bem, o apartamento é dele, mas é nosso. Tudo que é meu ou dele é nosso, sejam roupas, sucesso, fracassos, alegrias e tristezas. Nunca me casei com ele de fato, mas não são papeis que definem o amor, são?

"Estou rascunhando uma letra de música. Já que você é um ótimo cantor, Jason é músico, Rob também, talvez possamos, não sei bem, fazer algo original?

O olhar de Jensen muda completamente para curiosidade.

"Música? Uma letra de música? Ora, vejam só..."

Jensen se senta ao meu lado e eu mostro o que eu comecei a escrever e ele sorri pra mim.

"Isso é lindo, sabe..."

Eu ganho um beijo apaixonado, mas calmo. Ao contrário do que algumas malucas no fandom de Supernatural pensam, nós não somos coelhos que vivem trepando em todos os momentos a sós. Repetindo: não somos mais garotinhos se descobrindo, somos homens que se amam.

"Não conhecia esse seu talento, se bem que, você é um gênio, afinal."

Jensen me faz rir e eu suspiro. Leio para ele a primeira parte tentando não ficar emocionado.

 ** _I don't know how I should say it/_ _In my mind, it's every word, that they don't wanna hear  
_ _I don't know how they might take it/_ _Maybe you can take the pressure, and make it disappear  
_ _Throw out the inhibition/_ _You make me feel a feeling that I've never felt before  
_ _I don't know if they're gonna like it/_ _But that only makes me want it more  
_ _Eu não sei eu deveria dizer isso/_ _Em minha mente, é toda palavra, que eles não querem ouvir  
_ _Eu não sei como eles poderiam encarar isso/_ _Talvez você possa tomar a pressão para você e fazê-la desaparecer  
_ _Jogue fora a inibição/_ _Você me faz sentir um sentimento que nunca senti antes  
_ _Eu não sei se eles vão gostar/_ _Mas isso só me faz querer mais_**

"Você deveria dizer isso em alto e bom som, mesmo que todo mundo não queira ouvir, pois é a verdade. No entanto, faz muitos anos que nós sabemos bem o que queremos e fazemos o que devemos fazer. Eles não vão entender, Jared. A grande maioria sequer vai cogitar aceitar. É problema deles, não nosso, mas sim, eu aguento a pressão, toda vez que você precisar."

"Jensen..." Eu sussurro. Sou completamente apaixonado por ele. Fazemos tantas concessões. Trabalhamos fora do nosso país, tiramos tempo de nossas famílias, de nossos filhos, para ir ao outro lado do mundo e contentar fãs que pagam fortunas para nos ver e, no entanto, não podemos dizer tudo. Na verdade, eu acho que jamais diremos pois é muita invasão de privacidade, mais do que já sofremos.

"Nossas esposas são mulheres incríveis, Jared. Elas estão nessa jornada conosco e sabem o quanto as amamos, apenas que não conseguimos abrir mão do amor que temos um pelo outro e, sinceramente, agradeço a Deus todos os dias por isso. Eu não gostaria de escolher, de maneira alguma. Tanta gente fala em formas loucas de amor, mas nem todo mundo conseguiria entender o que é amar demais, muito mesmo, mais de uma pessoa."

Eu observo os olhos dele e há tanto amor ali. Amamos nossas famílias, nossas esposas, nossos filhos, nosso trabalho.

Amamos um ao outro e não há nada, ninguém, que possa nos separar. Nós fazemos nossas escolhas, todos os dias, outra e outra vez e em nenhuma delas existe a possibilidade de não estarmos juntos. O coração dele é meu.

Meu coração é dele.

 _' **Cause I'm nobody's but yours/**_ ** _Porque eu não sou de mais ninguém além de seu_**

"Eu não sei se vou conseguir cantar uma música com essa letra e não chorar, Jared. Eu não sei sequer se não vou querer sair correndo do palco e beijar você na boca na frente de quem quer que seja, apenas porque é o que eu sempre quero fazer. Amo você."

Há tanta emoção quando ele diz a última frase que eu ergo o olhar para ele e sinto eletricidade correr por todo meu corpo. Não há um único cromossomo meu que não saiba que ele é minha alma gêmea, amor da minha vida e não há nada que alguém possa dizer ou fazer para mudar isso. Preciso me recuperar ou vou agarrá-lo sem terminar o que me propus...

"Ah, é apenas uma ideia!" Dou um sorriso e um longo suspiro quando ele me abraça apertado. "Eu só queria deixar bem claro como eu me sinto e, já que um dos meus talentos não é, definitivamente, cantar, talvez escrever letras de música seja algo que eu consiga fazer. Já se imaginou compondo melodias além de cantar? Acho que você tem um lado bem poético."

Eu tento não parecer um completo idiota que mal consegue se manter são perto dele. O perfume de Jensen é maravilhoso até mesmo quando é apenas loção de barba. O jeito dele olhar, o tom de voz grave quando ele está emocionado. Há tantas coisas que eu amo nele.

Há tantas coisas que eu poderia colocar em uma letra de música. Vou escrevendo mais alguns trechos e vejo que ele acompanha com atenção.

"Que tal mais esse trecho? Ficou um pouco dramático, mas acho que combina conosco." Estendo o papel para ele e sei que estou expondo tudo que sou. Eu não me importo.

 ** _If it's me, and if it's you/And if our love is wrong/_ _Then I don't ever wanna be right/I don't ever wanna be right  
_ _If it's real, and if it's true/And if our love is wrong/_ _Then I don't ever wanna be right/I don't ever wanna be right  
_ _Se sou eu, e se é você/E se o nosso amor é errado/_ _Então eu nunca quero estar certo/Eu nunca quero estar certo  
_ _Se é real, e se é verdadeiro/E se o nosso amor é errado/_ _Então eu nunca quero estar certo/Eu nunca quero estar certo_**

Um silêncio um pouco mais longo que o que seria de se esperar e então Jensen sorri para mim e eu consigo ver todo o universo nos olhos dele.

"Eu também não iria querer estar certo, embora eu saiba que temos toda razão do mundo. Ficou perfeito, Jay. Bem mais que adequado ou apenas insinuante, é a mais pura verdade. Tenho muito orgulho de você."

Foi um longo caminho até onde estamos agora e eu sei que cada momento conta. Desde que eu comecei, ainda inseguro, a atuar, passando pelo sucesso como Dean em Gilmore Girls até fazer o teste para Supernatural e conhecer esse homem.

Meu homem.

Desde que nos vimos, sozinhos, naquela sala de testes, havia algo. Foi como se eu fosse atingido por um raio e essa sensação boa de que estou no lugar certo quando estou perto dele nunca passou.

 ** _Oh, yeah, oh/I just want you to be mine  
_ _Oh, sim, oh/Eu só quero que você seja meu_**

"Eu vou ligar para o Jason. Essa letra merece uma bela melodia. Eu posso improvisar alguma coisa mas Jason é melhor com isso. Talvez possamos nos reunir no San Jac Salon e chamar também o Carlson. Seria divertido, interessante e até mesmo relaxante ficar imaginando notas para essa letra. Eu gostarei de tentar."

Jensen dá mais uma olhada, fica pensativo e então escreve um trecho. Depois outro. De repente, estamos apenas escrevendo, nos olhando, ele improvisa alguns ritmos.

 ** _Why would I need their permission/Skin and bones, I'm only human  
_ _It's in my dna/Suffocating just to fit in  
_ _Why do I care what people say?  
_ _Por que eu precisaria da permissão deles?/Pele e ossos, sou apenas humano  
_ _Está no meu dna/Sufocando apenas para se encaixar  
_ _Por que eu me importo com o que as pessoas dizem?_**

"Gostei de como você improvisou na última frase. Eu concordo. Por que deveríamos nos importar com o que as pessoas dizem? Jamais iremos agradar a todos. Poderíamos ser máquinas perfeitas e ainda teríamos pessoas nos odiando. Aprender a lidar com as frustrações é algo que muitos jamais farão." Estou ligeiramente emocionado. Sim, eu me importava com o que as pessoas diziam e ficava arrasado com algumas críticas quanto ao meu desempenho no seriado.

Jensen jamais desistiu de mim. Quando ele acha que minha atuação deixa a desejar ele para com tudo e me chama a um canto para me dar conselhos. O incrível é que eu posso fazer isso também, mas com toda a sinceridade que há no mundo, Ackles é um ator impressionante e eu sei o quanto custa a ele dispor de cada átomo de sua alma para viver um personagem.

Vou contar um segredo. Não é apenas o fandom de Supernatural que chora quando Jensen chora em cena...

Eu choro junto.

Assistir o quanto ele se entrega ao seu papel, entender o quanto custa a ele buscar referências íntimas para atuar e passar a quem assiste aquela emoção, aquela dor, aquela vitória. Ele é um ator incrível! Eu o admiro demais e, para meu total assombro, ele me admira também.

Bem, talvez o problema seja minha depressão e ansiedade que me faz falar de mim como se eu não fosse tão bom quanto ele. O fato é que Jensen me acha sensacional e tão bom quanto ele e, se meu amor diz que eu sou incrível, eu preciso concordar.

"Jared, sinceramente, essa é a melhor frase dessa letra... É a mais pura verdade e eu vou fazer questão de cantar a plenos pulmões."

Dou uma olhada no trecho que ele marcou e abro um imenso sorriso. É... eu realmente me sinto assim. "Sei que será incrível, afinal de contas, se nosso amor fosse errado eu diria que pretendo estar sempre errado além de que, Jensen, eu não sou, nem serei, de mais ninguém."

Nosso descanso se transforma em beijos apaixonados e eu sei que a música será um sucesso. Ela é a mais pura verdade, afinal...

 ** _'Cause I'm nobody's but yours/Porque eu não sou de mais ninguém além de seu  
_ _Oh, yeah, oh/I just want you to be mine  
_ _Oh, sim, oh/Eu só quero que você seja meu_**

* * *

Nota: Essa música me fez sair da aposentadoria. Apenas uma fanfic curta, mas gostei muito dela. Isso não quer dizer que vou voltar a escrever, apenas que eu escrevi essa fofura porque a música me fez feliz. Espero que gostem, curtem e, se não for pedir demais, comentem. Obrigada!


End file.
